Kiss
by Anath san
Summary: Lo prohibido tiene sabor a chocolate [Aizawa x Deku] [Especial San Valentín de la OTP crack (?)]


Disclaimer: Boku no hero es propiedad de **Kōhei Horikoshi,** el man que está más bueno que el pan y de su respectiva casa animadora. Este fic es sin fines de lucro.

* * *

Lo prohibido tiene sabor a chocolate [Aizawa x Deku]

* * *

.

.

.

La hora del receso estaba por llegar.

Izuku mantenía presión en su bolsillo izquierdo, guardando con recelo el pequeño paquetito que había comprado esa fría mañana de febrero, como queriendo ocultarlo para la eternidad.

Ingles siempre le había gustado, y por más que deseo que la clase durara otro poco más, termino, provocando que su nerviosismo incrementara hasta hacerlo enrojecer.

-Deku-kun, vamos a comer – dijo Uraraka animada – Me contaron que esta mañana tendrán descuentos en la cafetería ¿No es genial?

-Debemos alimentarnos bien para mantenernos sanos – agrego Lida entusiasmado mientras se reacomodaba los lentes.

-En unos momentos los alcanzare –balbuceo Izuku- Tengo algo que hacer.

Ante el desconcierto de sus amigos, salió rápidamente del salón, rezando a todos los dioses para no encontrarse con algún conocido, o peor aún; que All Might lo sorprendiera entre los pasillos de la escuela.

Después de esquivar varios obstáculos, finalmente había llegado a su destino. Si bien, la terraza de la escuela no era del todo atractiva, mantenía un cierto encanto al mantener distintos secretos e intimidades que resguardaban íntegramente.

-Llegas tarde – bramo Aizawa, aburrido – Mas te vale que sea algo que me agrade-. Izuku asintió sin mucha confianza, desviando su vista de lado.

En un rápido movimiento, el menor había extendido sus brazos, ofreciendo la pequeña cajita que mantenía desde la mañana.

Y Aizawa reconoció que el chico tenía agallas.

Al abrir el contenido, una sonrisa se asomó, incrementándose por la euforia que su alumno le estaba haciendo pasar.

-¿Acaso me regalas este _beso? –_ pregunto, con una expresión difícil de descifrar, vaciando con cierto interés el contenido de la pequeña cajita de chocolate.

-¿No le gusto? – Pregunto el pecoso asustado – Si quiere, puedo ir a su casa este fin de semana para prepararle algo, o tal vez quiere que lo invite a un lugar para cenar.

El azabache rodo sus ojos, a pesar de que la situación le resultaba divertida.

La sorpresa se instaló en el rostro de Izuku cuando el hombre lo empujo contra la pared, atrapándolo en el proceso.

-¿Cuándo te quedara claro que me gusta todo lo que venga de ti? – acaricio su mejilla, atrapando sus labios, logrando que el corazón de Izuku latiera desenfrenadamente y el calor comenzara a invadir sus cuerpos.

-Este _beso_ siempre será mi favorito – aclaro Shota, separándose lentamente de los labios que deseaban permanecer unidos un poco más a los de él.

-A-Aizawa-sensei… Ngh…tengo que v-volver al receso – jadeó el pecoso al sentir suaves mordiscos en su cuello que comenzaban a marearlo, mientras las manos de su profesor recorrían cada centímetro de su cintura y atrayéndolo con posesión.

-Te quiero en mi casa el sábado por la tarde – susurro Aizawa contra el oído del peliverde – Avisa a tu madre que no llegaras a dormir porque estarás muy ocupado en una clase especial con tu profesor.

Izuku asintió, lleno de deseo. Comprendiendo que de nuevo tendría otra aventura más en el departamento y el futon del héroe profesional, Eraser Head.

-F-Feliz día de San Valentín – gimoteo para deleite de Aizawa.

Shota sabía que mantener una relación con uno de sus alumnos estaba prohibido. Sabía que seguramente acabaría perdiendo su trabajo por follarse las veces que quería al pupilo y favorito del símbolo de la paz.

Pero el niño tenía algo que lo volvía loco y que lo incitaba a corromper cada vez más a su alumno. Seguramente las consecuencias de sus actos serian fulminantes en un futuro, pero su chico problema tenía algo que le hacía despertar sus bajos instintos que creía muertos desde ya hace mucho tiempo.

-Te deseo ahora mismo – susurro antes de devorar la boca del menor con hambre y lujuria.

E Izuku se sentía desfallecer.

.

.

.

* * *

 **Notas finales** :

Un fic de la suprema OTP pa´la banda xd

Waaa, Feliz Día de San Valentín :3

Si esto llega a los mil laiks escribo la parte del lemon 7u7…(Jajajaja, me la creí, we)

Yo estoy haciendo una orgia en mi cuarto con mi soledad y depresión 7u7

Un review hace a un ficker feliz :´D

Gracias por leer ~(*u*~)


End file.
